Talk:Valve
this isnt a real rifle i looked thorough a book i have the biggest mag a side loader is 6 rds in .297 rigby so thi is a metro rifle No offence, but no shit sherlock. It's easy to tell that it is a post war design as you can see that from the quality of the parts. Also, your book is probably missing alot of shit. There are lots of weapons that have side loading magazines with more than a pissy 6 rounds (E.g FG42: 10 or 20 round Box Mag). Smokey McPott 15:27, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Simmer down a bit Smokey, it a fictional gun with an unconfirmed name in a videogame that hasn't even come out yet. Chaos ian7 17:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) My bad, hmmm, after reading that it does seem to carry a harsh tone to it. That wasn't what I was hoping for. Smokey McPott 21:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Heh, don't sweat it. Chaos ian7 21:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Just a question.. How do we know that it's bolt-action? He could be simply cocking the gun. This gun could be a semi-automatic rifle. 13:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thats just the screen shot, if you watch the trailer it shows him performing a bolt action cycling process Smokey McPott 18:00, July 9, 2011 (UTC) reflex sight? in the trivia section, it says there's a bolt action rifle with a reflex sight on it. could whoever put that post the picture? I haven't been able to find it.. Redsoxusa09 22:09, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Firstly, Sign your posts. Secondly, just go through some of the gameplay trailers, I'm sure you'll find it. [[User:Smokey McPott|''Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 22:01, October 19, 2011 (UTC) oops, sometimes I forget. and I guess, but if someone mentions it don't you think a corresponding image should be added? Redsoxusa09 22:09, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :FFFFff, now I just can't sleep without actually checking all the available footage. 22:14, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, it's nowhere to be seen with the reflex sight. 22:28, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Its only been seen with its actual fixed sights. Its in the teaser, the reveal and the 3part/12minute long trailers. And only seen with its sightsSmish34 22:37, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Eeyup. 22:52, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :::precisely as i suspected Redsoxusa09 00:03, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::I wonder who added that info then. Ah well, it isn't a major problem. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 08:40, October 20, 2011 (UTC) 5.45x39mm? Whoever put this in the template as the calibre, back up your claim! To be honest, I disagree because during the demo, Artyom has an AK in his automatic weapons slot, and then the bolt action rifle. Plus, because of it's ability to pull off one shot kills, I believe it is of a higher calibre. Redsoxusa09 05:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC) : : 11:53, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm. Thank you for the clarification. Redsoxusa09 14:09, October 27, 2011 (UTC) New rifle from Interview.... Just watched this video interview and it mentioned this rifle, the Valve: Is this the same thing as the Bolt-action rifle? I don't want to balls up and create two articles about the same thing. I don't like that very much when it happens. Haru Axeman (talk) 00:54, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ::So there's a Bolt-Action Rifle that fires 5.45x39mm cartridges and a Sniper Rifle fires a heftier, unspecified cartridge. The Bolt-Action Rifle is the Valve, so I'll rename it, and the Sniper Rifle's name has yet to be revealed to the public. Thanks for bringing this up, I completely forgot about that segment in the video. [[User:Teddy Picker|Teddy]] [[Message_Wall:Teddy_Picker|Picker'']] 04:40, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :::You're welcome! Haru Axeman (talk) 16:04, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I take back what I said about making that picture the main one.... I think we need one that shows it's a sideloader, and the one I found makes it look... strangely like a Jakobs bolt-action from Borderlands 2 now that I think about it. That's probably not what we're going for, so I think the current one is fine. Haru Axeman (talk) 20:13, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :I'll be making renders of each once I actually get my hands on the files, just like I did for M2033. So there is no reason to bother with a proper image right now. 04:26, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Minor things about the bolt After studying the weapon in the gameplay trailer i noticed some things about the bolt.. The extractor on the bolt holds similarities to a Mauser bolt face. I'd also like to point out the bolt face on the rifle is not locking in as it should which could cause some bad injuries the least of which would result in haveing a metal cheek. Straight pull bolt rifles have the locking lugs spinning in the chamber into a locked position however on this rifle you can see the lugs remaining stationary. Also based on speculation i would say that this rifle fires 7.62x54r the rim of which would not hit in either a k31 or Mauser bolt. Interestingly it does fit correctly in a Steyr M95 rifle. 23:43, March 10, 2013 (UTC)Vamisk